


All Her Dreams Came True

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Drabble, F/M, FIx It, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: This is what should've happened.Probably won't make much sense if you haven't seen Season 7 Episode 7 yet.





	All Her Dreams Came True

Each and every day, Barbara continued to improve, with Phyllis and of course Tom by her bedside .

Despite losing the tissue and nerves in her fingers, the rest of the infection was confined and with treatment, it slowly disappeared from her body .

Barbara knew her career was over. But as she had told Tom, she wasn’t going to give up on babies. They had had a scare, but she was looking forward to the next chapter of their lives. To be the best curators wife in the history of curators wives, and to also be the best mother in the history of mothers.

Two years later, as she sat in their bed in their cottage , with their newborn son in their arms, Barbara felt all her dreams had came true.


End file.
